


Desire Is Green

by bacchanalia



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Asphyxiation, Ass to Mouth, Basically this is fucking filthy, Biting, I'm not sorry, Incest, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mutual Pining, Pining, Praise Kink, Self-Lubrication, Sibling Incest, here you go sinners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 06:59:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11435577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bacchanalia/pseuds/bacchanalia
Summary: For years, Hanzo has watched Genji with an eye not fit for a brother, but he is only human and there is only so much one man can take.





	Desire Is Green

This is not what I intended  
I always swore to you I'd never fall apart  
You always thought that I was stronger  
I may have failed  
But I have loved you from the start

-Secondhand Serenade

Attempting to define ‘desire’ is like taking on the task of wrapping infinite words around the sun. Impossible; endless; a searing inferno. Hanzo looked not to texts, to tradition; he steered clear of the unyielding gaze that seemed to come from the very walls of Hanamura telling him everything it  _ isn’t _ supposed to be. For the eldest Shimada brother, it’s the smell of the woods behind his home, of the Sakura blossoms on the breeze, in the depths of every fiber of his being Hanzo knew, desire is green. 

There are times (most times) in which Hanzo forced his mind to compartmentalize itself, to separate into the man who is the heir to the Shimada clan, and the Alpha that presented itself at the young age of fourteen. He thought in vain that if he considered only his biology to be faulty, it would be easier to sleep at night. That when he found his hand beneath the waistband of his sleepwear with Genji’s name on his lips there could be someone to blame other than himself. Some nights, he tried to turn the finger to Genji’s Omega status and ended up climaxing all over his stomach at the mere reminder that his little brother’s body was practically  _ made _ for him. That nobody would ever be able to sate him the way Hanzo could, if only he were able. If only it wouldn’t entirely eradicate the honor and dignity of his family.

He’s uncertain which was crueler, the knowledge that the object of his affections was so beyond forbidden that he dared not even breathe in the direction of the truth, or that the Gods would forsake him with such a curse. Truly, only the scum rejected by bottom feeders would yearn for their own brother. And yet… Hanzo watched Genji through carefully cloaked eyes as he trained, panting and youthful and  _ beautiful _ . Sitting on the landing to the right side of their courtyard gate, Hanzo knows full well that his eyes should be turned outward. Still, they refused to move. 

“ _ Anija _ !” The term of endearment reached his ears, pulling a frown onto Hanzo’s lips. “Come spar with me.” 

“I am on watch duty. Spar with yourself.” A shuriken thunked into the wood just next to Hanzo’s head, and he had half a mind to scold Genji for the childish behavior. Despite his weapon accuracy, there was always a chance for miscalculation, wind, etc. Genji was careless. 

“You could be on  _ spar duty  _ instead.” Another shuriken whipped through the air, this time coming directly for Hanzo’s face only to be caught centimeters from impact in between his pointer and middle finger.

“Tantrums are unbecoming of a Shimada, it may do you well to practice manners as opposed to  _ these _ .” The star-like weapons were thrown back towards their owner. Hanzo did not miss the purposeful pout that caused Genji’s lower lip to jut forward, or the attempted puppy dog look in his eyes. This was the product of the youngest being spoiled. To think that he should be able to have anything he wanted, when he wanted it. The idea caused Hanzo’s fingers to curl into his palms, cutting into the skin as his blood pressure rose. 

Undisciplined. Ridiculous. Hanzo tosses the words around in his mind as he fights to keep his composure. It wouldn’t make sense for something this arbitrary to affect him so. It didn’t make sense as it was… But every moment he was in Genji’s presence there was a constant battle he waged with his will power. Every glance, a temptation. Every utterance of his name, a plea. His younger brother’s weak resolve was a ludicrous irritation he cannot possibly stand. 

“Hanzo…” He dragged out the ending syllable to the name and succeeded in nothing more than sounding pathetic. In an instant, Hanzo was up from his sitting position and quickly grappling over the wall. Down and away from Genji he ran under the pretense of duty while the sickening truth of his waning restraint churned his stomach.

* * *

 

Hanzo was meditating, as he often does, when a scent so enticing wafted through his shutter doors, caressing his skin and nose and every sense throughout his entire body. A single inhale threatened to sprawl him out on the floor as the richness of it overtook him. Unable to resist in the safety of his enclosed personal space, Hanzo gripped himself through the fabric of his clothes and groaned. 

_ Genji _ . 

As soon as the initial rush was over, panic settled in his place. These times of year were unrivaled in difficulty. Hanzo would go far enough as to say they were agonizing torture. Since Genji had presented years ago, his status had been one of dishonor for the Shimada family. An Omega was viewed as weak, in need of protection, and Hanzo was given the duty directly to ensure Genji’s safety. Like a statue, he’d be forced to sit outside his younger brother’s door throughout the night, keeping watch should any of the Alpha guards become belligerent due to the intoxicating pheromones.  _ You are family.  _ They had said to him.  _ You’ll be immune.  _

Even now, as Hanzo wished for nothing more than the green light to run as far from his home as his legs could take him, he walked silently towards Genji’s quarters, trying to fortify his composure as soft pants filled the hall and rhythmic sounds of flesh assaulted his ears. For a brief moment, it was almost too much to bear, and he reached out a hand to brace himself against the wall.  _ Be competent…  _ He thought fiercely to himself, and continued forward. Reaching the door, Hanzo lifted the back of his knuckles to knock against it. The panting stopped. 

“Genji, I am here.” Hanzo didn’t let himself think on why the knowledge never failed to calm Genji. Why every night during his heats, Genji would tell Hanzo to let him know when he was there and when he wasn't. In the depths of his depraved mind, he envisioned Genji stroking over his pretty swollen cock faster during those times, watching the door and perhaps allowing his voice to carry farther with the knowledge that his older brother would be forced to listen to every filthy sound. 

“Hanzo…” His name carried the same drawl it had from earlier, but now it left Genji’s lips in a breathy voice that only just made it through the door. But Hanzo was there to catch it, to covet the sound of his name on Genji’s tongue as it traveled directly to his dick. But it was easier, at least, when he was calling him by his first name, as opposed to the familial one. 

“Is there something you need?”  _ You _ , Hanzo wanted him to say. Instead, he heard muffled sound mixed with frustration and lust, and the jostling of blankets. 

“Come in..?” Hanzo froze, his heartbeat rising. The last time Genji had asked him inside it had taken every shred of desperate resignation to deny him the request. 

“I...do not think that’d be wise.” He didn’t have a reason, if Genji pressed. If Genji asked why Hanzo was barely capable of holding himself together when the scent of his little brother shouldn’t make him bat an eyelash, much less become so achingly hard that he might orgasm on just the thought of Genji taking his knot, he wouldn’t have an answer. ‘Because I desire you’ wouldn’t be enough. He was sick, twisted, beyond salvation, but the whine on the tip of Genji’s voice had Hanzo on the verge of rebuking religion itself if that’s what it took to have him. Despite the condition that Hanzo could only assume he was in, Genji laughed. 

“C’mon, Anija…” Oh, no that wasn’t good. “You’re always such a prude. I’ll cover up for you, would that make it better? I promise I’m not that bad to look at.” If only that were the problem. 

“I--” Genji cut him off. 

“ _ Please _ , Hanzo? I’m gonna die here, I need a distraction. One that  _ isn’t _ knowing you’re out there listening to me jack off.” Hanzo had the door opening the moment he heard please leave Genji’s lips. Despite his sensible side screaming at him to stop, to put his brother in his place (and  _ oh _ , did he ever want to do that…) the Alpha within him was not so strong a man that he could openly deny an Omega in heat  _ pleading _ with him.

The sight before him took Hanzo’s breath away. Genji lay sprawled naked on his bed, stomach down and with his cheek pressed against his drool soaked pillow, yet his lower half was raised up onto his knees. Beautiful, toned legs spread in such a way that gave Hanzo the perfect view of his ass on display. The sight of two of Genji’s fingers buried deep into himself with slick pooling in the sheet beneath him was enough fuel for Hanzo to fantasize about for the rest of his tortured life. 

“Shit--” Genji began as Hanzo stood there dumbstruck (awestruck?). “You actually came in.” So this was a game. 

“You...asked me to.” He managed to grit out and the pathetic excuse caused him to wince internally. 

“Yeah, but I didn’t think you’d  _ do _ it.” Hanzo managed to frown and pull his eyes away from the erotic sight before him, back to his brother’s eyes. His white-knuckled grip on the wall a testament to his current state that he hoped Genji would ignore. 

“I see you have no true need for me. I’ll be outside.” Hanzo was about to turn around, truly he was, even if it was the most difficult thing he’d ever manage in his life. But Genji looked him dead in the eye and wrapped his free hand around his cock, stroking it in time with his labored breaths. 

“Do you want to leave?” What did that mean? What sort of question was that? He  _ should _ want to leave. He shouldn’t want anything to do with this. And yet, the only thing assaulting his mind was how much better Genji would look on his dick with his bond mark. How much better he’d feel if he could finally have what rightfully belonged to him.  _ My brother… Mine…  _

“It is...inappropriate for me to be in here with you.” That wasn’t a lie. 

“It’s alright. We’re alone in this wing…” Genji spread his legs farther, a moan shamelessly falling from his mouth before he laughed once more. “You’re really going to make me say it, aren’t you? Man, I don’t know how you hold it together…” Hanzo was hardly following. “I know you want to fuck me.” 

The fact that Hanzo was still standing at all while he watched the debauchery before him was a miracle in and of itself, but hearing that said out loud threatened to sever the final thread of sanity woven into himself. Instead of the truth, Hano chose mock disgust, even though his body betrayed him by taking a step closer. 

“That...is ridiculous. You’re my little brother.” To Hanzo’s surprise, Genji let out a moan. 

“Yeah… but you want me, don’t you? Don’t deny me anymore, Hanzo…” Genji’s words were like a siren’s call and before Hanzo could stop himself, he was moving forward, beckoned by the oasis in the barren desert he’d been forced to exist in. Could there be a world in which Genji was truly offering this to him? “I’d look  _ so _ good on your knot, Anija…” 

That broke him. 

In the next instant, Hanzo was gripping Genji’s ass in his palms, spreading him impossibly farther and leaning down to flatten his tongue up the trail of slick leading down Genji’s inner thigh. 

“My filthy little Sparrow…” His voice sounded foreign, rougher and full of the unbridled lust he’d been holding within him for so long. Genji twitched under the attention, moving his fingers out of his entrance and pushing his hips back towards Hanzo’s eager mouth. Driving his tongue in and out of Genji elicited some of the most beautiful noises he’d ever heard in his life, and it was the very moment he realized his own cock lay hard and heavy now against the mattress as he kneeled behind Genji. 

“Fuck…” The voice left Genji in a broken sob as he ground his ass back onto Hanzo’s tongue. It wasn’t enough. Hanzo could tell by the desperation in his movements, by the way his fingers gripped the sheets and his brows furrowed up in concentration, chasing his pleasure in a euphoric haze. 

“How long have you wanted your own brother’s knot, Genji?” Hanzo asked as he replaced Genji’s fingers on his dick with his own, relishing in the choken moan that left him moments later. Hanzo leaned over Genji’s back as he let his clothes fall away from his body, kissing up his spine and growling into Genji’s ear. “Answer me.” 

“Always..! Always,  _ Anija… _ I’ve smelled you since you presented… I knew, I always knew--” Genji pushed himself up onto his elbows, turning to look at Hanzo over his shoulder before roughly pulling him into a kiss that was more tongue and teeth than lips. “Always wanted you back…”

Hanzo wouldn’t have been able to wait any longer if his dragon spirit itself came down from the heavens and commanded him; and the moment he thrust his swollen length into Genji’s ass, Hanzo was positive the only true heaven that existed was right here. Genji came the moment Hanzo was fully sheathed within him, and no time was left from him to recuperate as Hanzo started up a harsh rhythm immediately. Already he could feel his blood alight with sparks in his veins, thrumming nirvana throughout his body and threatening to well over before he’d even had a moment to enjoy what he was finally experiencing. 

His little brother, moaning shamelessly around his cock, pushing and circling his hips back to meet Hanzo at every thrust and tightening around him as if trying to pump him until he spilled every drop of release within his body. There was nothing like this, and nothing outside of it. At the point in time there was only Genji’s body that tensed and moved beneath his own as Hanzo pushed him farther down, fucking him into the mattress with wild abandon and leaving deep purple love marks all over his shoulders. 

“Your body is so good to me, Genji… Taking everything I can give it… How long I’ve wanted to see you writhing beneath me, calling my name--” 

“Hanzo..!” 

“Yes, that’s it…” 

“Anija--  _ fuck… _ I’m going to… again..!” Hanzo leaned down, his fingers curling around Genji’s neck and relishing in the gasp of breath that left his body at the notion, the obscene slapping of their skin echoed and reverberated off the walls as Hanzo drove into Genji harder, angling his hips to abuse that sweet bundle of nerves within him. He heard Genji gasp for breath, lust-blown eyes turning up to him and egging him on farther. More, Genji told him with his body. And more Hanzo gave him, letting his palm come into harsh, unforgiving impact with the supple flesh of Genji’s ass. 

The heat in Hanzo’s belly coiled and tightened like a metal spring, and its tension was evident in the swelling at the base of his cock. With each thrust of his hips, Hanzo felt his knot begin to form, and the moment it stuck, Genji came once more with a broken moan and a splatter against the sheets. The sensation of Genji’s body tightening around him further threw him over the edge. The wet, hotness of his beloved brother milking every ounce from Hanzo as he seemed to spill endless within him, filling Genji up from the inside out. Hanzo sunk his teeth into the junction of Genji’s neck and shoulder in the next instant. It felt incredible, better than anything Hanzo had let himself imagine in the dark seclusion of his bedroom. 

Together, they lay in a panting, sweaty heap, blitzed out in post-orgasmic glow. It wouldn’t be enough, Hanzo knew. This was only the beginning of Genji’s heat, and regardless of how it had felt for Hanzo, he knew it would be less than an hour before Genji’s body brought him back to its wanton state of need. The thought of being here, of seeing Genji through it was enough to cause his knot to inflate further within him. 

“I never knew you were so perverted, Brother.” Genji managed to find it in him to tease, and Hanzo shifted his hips forward, effectively shutting him up. When his mind had time to clear, Hanzo would force himself to come to terms with what he’d allowed to occur, and what it meant that his brother was now carrying his bond mark, but for the moment he could do nothing but trace his tongue over the fresh wound and feel a sense of utter rightness flood within him. There was nothing that would take Genji from him. Genji was his home.

“And I never would have guessed that you enjoyed being choked.” Hanzo retorted.

“We all have our vices.”

“Yes, we do.” He began, pulling Genji’s face toward him into an uncharacteristically sweet kiss. “ _ You _ are mine.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed easily the filthiest thing I've ever written! Keep sinning y'all and hit me up on twitter for more screams and writing updates @swaegerjaquezz


End file.
